It's a new day
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: Roy confronts Felicity about the night he lost it (Seeing Red). Rolicity. Starts really angsty but then it's pure fluff. (This summary sucks, please give it a chance.)


**So, Roy and Thea never happened (sorry to all the shippers) and he's the same age as Felicity. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta and English is not my native language.**

**I don't own Arrow.**

* * *

It was a calm saturday night and Felicity was headed towards the foundry to run the usual check ups. She was humming a song she heard earlier on the radio as she turned on the light. Turning around, Felicity screamed in surprise.

"Roy! Why didn't you warned me you were here? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" She had her right arm over her chest, trying to calm herself. Roy, however, didn't even looked at her. He was sitting in her chair, staring at the table he used to be tied on. Felicity could see that his eyes were red and that he was clenching his jaw. _So, he remembers. _"Roy, are you okay?" She whispered, slowly approaching him. He did not moved a muscle. "Roy? Please, look at me." Felicity whispered. Roy closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?" Felicity sighed deeply and walked towards the table.

"What are you feeling right now, Roy? Anger? Disappointment?" A muscle on Roy's cheek twitched. "It's not your fault, Roy. What happened that night was not your fault." Roy stood up and kicked her chair.

"How can you say that? How can you tell me it wasn't my fault after everything I did? I… I could've killed you, Felicity! Diggle, too! And what about all those other people? They… I killed them." He whispered and broke into tears. Felicity quickly walked towards him and pulled him in for a hug. He relaxed into her and Felicity's knees buckled. Roy's sobbing became louder and she just started whispering to him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Roy. It's all going to be okay." Rubbing his back, Felicity felt that he was calming down. They stayed like this for a couple minutes more until she pulled away from him. Placing her hand on his shoulders, Felicity looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me, Roy Harper. It was not. Your. Fault. It was the damn Mirakuru. You saw what it did to Slade Wilson. You saw what the Mirakuru did to all those people. It wasn't you." She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you. You are a good person. You care for people, you care for this city. You helped Oliver and Diggle cure all those men. You helped stopping them from destroying the half of the city. You're not the bad guy, Roy. You're the hero." Roy looked at her intensely and Felicity smiled at him. Without thinking, Roy closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Felicity's eyes widened at first, but she closed them as the kissed deepened, relaxing into Roy's arms. The kiss didn't last long, however. Roy, seeming to come to his senses, pulled away from her quickly.

"I'm… I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking and I…" Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled him for another kiss.

"It's really okay, Roy." She smiled and he returned her smile.

"Thank you, Felicity." She nodded at him and turned towards the computers.

"You're welcome. I have a question, though." Roy rolled his eyes and she smacked him lightly across his chest. "What were you doing here? Why are you not at your place? Oliver gave us the night off." He sighed and shook his head.

"I… I've been sleeping here the past few nights." Felicity's eyes widened with surprise. "After the night we faced Slade this place felt better than my own home. I don't know why, it just did." Felicity looked at him for a few long moment before grabbing his hand, making him follow her. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to my place."

"What about the check ups?" Roy asked, watching her picking up her purse.

"I'll run them from my home. Come on, you need a cup of tea and I have just the one that will help you. Plus, my couch so much comfortable than this place."

**arrowarrowarrow**

Back at her place, Felicity and Roy stayed up until 2am. They talked about Slade, the Mirakuru, about Felicity's encounters with the Clock King, the Dodger and the Count. They talked about Diggle and Lyla and their situation. They talked about Laurel finally finding out the truth. They just… talked. Felicity found that she actually enjoyed Roy's company. (She really enjoyed his kisses too.) Finally, exhausted from all the talking and everything that has happened before, Roy fell asleep. During the night Felicity was awoken by him screaming her name, begging her to stay away from him. Felicity stayed next to him, holding his hand in hers, praying it will be enough for him to calm down. After thirty minutes, Roy drifted back to sleeping and Felicity sighed. She thought about going back to her bed, but quickly pushed the idea out of her head. She grabbed a blanket and seated herself in one of her armchairs. Roy could've had another nightmare and he might need her. Looking at his now calm face, Felicity drifted into sleep.

**arrowarrowarrow**

The smell of fresh made coffee awoke Felicity. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around sleepily. Roy was sitting on the couch, two cups of hot coffee in front of him.  
"Good morning." Felicity smiled at him, reaching for one of the cups. Roy stood up quickly, kneeled in front of the couch and grabbed her face.

"Good morning, Felicity." He whispered right before he captured her lips with his. _Mmm, I can get used to being woken up like this. _Pulling away from her, Roy grabbed one of her hands with his and entangled their fingers. "Why did you slept here and not in your bed?" He asked quietly.

"You had a nightmare." Was her simple answer and Roy kissed her again.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" Felicity blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Standing up, Roy grabbed one of the cups and gave it to her. "Oh, Oliver called earlier. He wants us to be at the lair by 11." Felicity lifted her eyebrows. "Not like _us, _us. Like, all of us. Not that you and me are 'us'. I mean, I wouldn't mind it. but…"  
"Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**arrowarrowarrow**

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I can just wait for few minutes before I go in there. Its okay, really, I'll just wait…" Felicity rolled her eyes and silenced him with a kiss. When they pulled away, Roy had this stupid smile across his face that made Felicity just roll her eyes again. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him into the lair. Everyone was already there, including Sara (and Nyssa, they were inseparable now), waiting for them.

"Well, that's new." Was the first comment. It was from Sara and Laurel elbowed her in the stomach. Not that it hurt the blonde woman. "What? It wasn't happening the last time I was in town!"  
"Or yesterday." This one was from Diggle, which earned him a light slap from Lyla. Roy started pulling his hand out of Felicity's, not wanting to make this more uncomfortable, but she didn't allowed him.

"Yes, this is new. Yes, it's happening. Now, if we could all concentrate on being told why exactly were we called on this lovely sunday morning…" She looked at Oliver and he started talking, catching everyone's attention. _They took it better than expected. _It turned out there was a series of break ins in the Glades and since Roy knew the neighbourhood better than his own hand, Oliver and Diggle needed his knowledge. They quickly came up with a plan and after fifteen minutes they were ready to leave. Roy started walking towards the stairs when he remembered something. He walked fast back to Felicity and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Be safe, okay?" She whispered and he nodded. Beside her, Sara was making faces at Felicity, making both Laurel and Nyssa roll their eyes. Felicity blushed and turned towards the computers, tracing their movement through their trackers. It was going to be a long day and it was only 11:30.

* * *

**It was supposed to be all angsty but Emton are soooo cute I couldn't help it and turn it into a fluffy one. What did you think?**


End file.
